


Alone together

by Loversin_Themountain103



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First fan-fic, Fluff, Gamer Teresa, Gamer Thomas, I'm so bad at summaries, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Omg these two are so cute, a bit of kissing, i'm not sure where this was going, movie night fluff, some mature parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loversin_Themountain103/pseuds/Loversin_Themountain103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa gets bored of a movie and asks to play a game instead. She ends up liking it and wants to impress Thomas. But a surprise waits for him at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone together

Teresa couldn't take it anymore, she rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh which attracted Thomas' attention. Thomas pried  

his eyes away from the TV.

 

"What's wrong?You don't like the movie?" he asked,his eyebrows furrowed to show his impressive puppy-dog face.He has wanted

to watch this movie with her since it's release, except now he got the DVD.

 

"No,this movie sucks" Teresa replied,earning a gasp from Thomas.

 

"Why would they put a bunch of kids in an arena to fight for their lives?"She asked,confused 

 

"Oh,what's up with their names? 'Catnip' and 'Peeto'?" She added with a slight irritation in her voice

 

"Katniss and Peeta" Thomas corrected.

 

"And the reason those kids are put in the arena is to ensure the other districts don't rebel against the Capitol" Thomas said,  

sounding like a complete nerd to Teresa.

 

"Oh and may I just add, this movie was a best selling novel and was a box office hit" he added. Teresa stared at Thomas with a 

questioning look.

 

Thomas sighed

 

"Just bear with it for a few more minutes, it's getting to the best part" he said

 

Teresa grunted in defeat.Now it was time to play the 'S-card'. Teresa took the bowl of popcorn off of Thomas' hands and put it

on the table.She sat on his lap,placing her hand on his chest she planted a long wet kiss on his lips. Thomas was shocked at

first but quickly recovered, returning the kiss.

 

"I really think we should do something else" she whispered into his ear as she proceeded to lightly nibble on his neck, knowing

this was his weak spot.

 

"But why should we stop now?" Thomas asked in a hushed tone.

 

"Cause if you don't, then I will break up with you for a few days." Teresa replied.

 

"O-okay *moan* fine, l-let's just *moan* play a video-game" Thomas said in between moans. Teresa stopped her teasing,

Thomas' eyebrows were raised and he had a frown on his face . Teresa laughed at his reaction .

 

"That's your punishment for making me watch that movie" Teresa said, as Thomas got up to turn on the console. He handed

Teresa a controller.

 

"This is a new game i bought, I'm pretty good at it and soon so will you" he assured. Then, the title of the game appeared on

the screen. 'Alone Together'

 

"So basically it's a survival game, your main objective is to survive a desolate post-apocalyptic world where the sun microwaved  

the Earth and released a virus that turned people into zombie things called 'cranks'.Your'e an immune and you need to survive

against the heat,cranks,and other bad immunes (aka other players). Or you can team up with one other person" Thomas

explained. Then he proceeded to teach Teresa about the controls of the game. In the end however, she only remembered the

button to move and shoot.

 

Teresa died after starting the game five minutes ago.

 

"Try not to jump off a cliff next time?" Thomas said, trying to hold back his laugh. After playing for about an hour or so, Teresa

had her first encounter with a crank, killing it easily with Thomas' help. She was actually enjoying herself, until she looked at

the clock.

 

"Oh, shit!" Teresa exclaimed "I'm way past my curfew, my dad's gonna kill me." She looked at Thomas with a cute pout " Escort

me back home honey?"She said. Thomas got up to walk her home.

 

The next morning Teresa begged her father to get her the game. After a hundred pleas he finally agreed, wondering why she

didn't just use her own money, but it was already too late. Teresa wanted to buy the game so she could practice and impress

Thomas.

 

The next time the couple had hung out Thomas asked Teresa if she wanted to play the game again.Teresa declined,earning a

sad look from Thomas.

 

"I thought u liked it?" Thomas asked with a pan of disappointment in his voice. The truth is, Teresa wanted to get more

practice.

 

After another week, Teresa had actually gotten good at the game,  _really_ good. Avoiding the heat had become easy, same thing

with killing cranks. And she's been preying on one other player.When Thomas asked if she wanted to go to his house, Teresa

agreed, trying to hold back her excitement.

 

"So, Tommy" Teresa said "Wanna play ' Alone Together'?" she asked. She noticed a sad look on Thomas when she mentioned

the game.

 

"No, I've had a bad week with that game recently" he said "Some asshole named 'Wckdgrl' kept killing me, every time I got all

my stuff back he would kill me again" he said

 

"Wait, are you 'WlfInternShip'?" Teresa asked 

 

"You're 'Wckdgrl'?!?!" Thomas exclaimed . Teresa nodded.

 

"I thought you said you were good at the game?" Teresa asked

 

"Not as good as you I guess" Thomas replied. He pouted and turned away like a five-year old. Teresa laughed at his silly

adorable antics.

 

"You know what? why don't we team up?" Teresa asked

 

"Oh my god you are a genius" Thomas said "With you as my bodyguard no crank or immune can hurt me !" He exclaimed. As if

the shock from finding out his girlfriend had been bullying him in the game was gone.

 

Teresa sighed "I love you, you silly shank"

 

"Well then I'm your silly shank" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss "I love you too" he said before their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was my first Fan-Fic so I'm sorry if it was bad. But I hope you enjoyed it ! :)  
> Comments, Reviews, Tips would be great too :)   
> Ps: Don't mistake the title of the game for anything existing. It's just the title of my favorite song


End file.
